NoDQ CAW Season 3
The third season of NoDQ CAW began on May 2, 2004 and ran through June 4, 2004. It ended with the Mega Event, True Pain. The third season also featured the crowning of the first ever NoDQ Tag Team Champions and Superman's famous heel turn. NoDQ Season Three started with the beginning of the T4 tournament. The tournament was a tag team tournament with the finals being at True Pain and the winners becoming the first ever tag team champions. In the first match, Freddy Krueger & Jason Voorhees defeated Superman & Batman after Superman turned on his partner and gave him a Speeding Bullet. This moment remains possibly the most shocking in CAW history. Then The X-Men defeated The Street Fighters, The Hulk & The Thing defeated Mortal Kombat, and Michael Myers & Leatherface defeated The Mario Brothers. In the second round, Freddy & Jason beat The X-Men by DQ and Myers & Leatherface defeated The Hulk & The Thing by Countout. The finals were set and Freddy/Jason got huge momentum going into True Pain when Freddy defeated Myers in a Singles Match. Batman was set to face Superman in a #1 Contender's Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship after Superman attacked him in their tag team match. However, Mr. Clean attacked Batman from behind and replaced Superman. Mr. Clean became the #1 contender and faced Spider-Man for the NoDQ Championship. In the match, Mr. Clean drove a steel chair into Spider-Man's throat and pinned him to become the new NoDQ CAW Champion. A week later, Spider-Man returned to face Mr. Clean in a Steel Cage Match and right when Spider-Man was about to win, the lights went out. When they came back on, Spider-Man was laid out and Mr. Clean left the cage. After Spider-Man had a match with Wolverine, Venom came out and told Spider-Man that he was the one that had been attacking him. A match between the two was set for True Pain. Link had a couple of chances to become the NoDQ CAW Champion again against Mr. Clean but kept getting screwed over every time. Link got another #1 Contender's Match against Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man turned out to be Ganondorf and Link was beaten down. The two were given a match against each other at True Pain. Mr. Clean was the NoDQ Champion and was using cheap tactics to keep his title. But then Batman used the same trick on Mr. Clean to become the NoDQ Champion. Following the match, Batman was jumped by Superman who was wearing a new black outfit and also sporting a goatee. Superman offered Mr. Clean $100,000 to become the NoDQ Champion again and give Superman the title. However, Mr. Clean couldn't beat Batman and Superman had to do it all on his own. Superman was given a title shot at True Pain inside a Hell In A Cell. There was one stipulation though: Should Superman lose, he could not get another NoDQ title shot as long as Batman held the title. Season 3 Results *41. Superman tagged in Batman, Freddy Irish whips Batman to the corner and suddenly, Superman hitting Batman with a Speeding Bullet. Freddy then pinned Batman, thus getting the win for his team as Superman watched it outside. *45. The X-Men got disqualification when Wolverine uses a barb wired 2x4 on Freddy after Wolverine took away the 2x4 from Freddy. *47. Batman was supposed to face Superman but Superman didn't show up. Batman was waiting for Superman until Mr. Clean attacked Batman from behind with a steel chair. *50. Mr. Clean got disqualification when he DDT'd Link onto a steel chair. *52. Spider-Man was revealed as Ganondorf in disguise. Ganondorf then attacked Link until he hit Link with his own finisher, the ZDT. Ganondorf then dragged Link all the way to the entrance stage. *53. Batman got distracted by Superman's theme after Batman hit the Batbreaker on Spider-Man. *54. As Spider-Man was going for the pin after hitting the Spidey Sense Suplex on Mr. Clean, the lights went out. The lights then came back on and Spider-Man was laid out as Mr. Clean climbed the cage and escape the cage thus getting the win and retaining the championship. *56. After the match, Batman got attacked from behind by Superman as Superman attack him with a Speeding Bullet. Superman also wearing a new black outfit and sporting a goatee as well. *57. If Mr. Clean would win the match, Superman would give Mr. Clean $100,000 and Mr. Clean hand over the NoDQ CAW Championship to Superman. *60. After the match, the lights went out and when the lights came out, smoke was covering the stage, until an individual came and that individual was none other than Venom as Venom reveals himself as the person behind the attacks on Spider-Man. T4 Tournament Bracket Category:NoDQ Category:2004